


that kind of love...

by vaungh



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Bikers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, I need some angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jughead is fine with that, Multi, NYC, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Past and present references, Road travels and beautiful places, Smut, Sweet Pea is sweet indeed, Sweet's a mechanic, Trust Issues, With Betty Cooper, mechanic, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaungh/pseuds/vaungh
Summary: “I love you, Branka.” He told her, putting a lock of her hair behind her ear. The touch was soft, and long. But not enough for the girl.“Pea… I love you so much.” She said back, while getting on her toes to put her arms around his neck, her fingers through his dark and slick hair.Sweet Pea had to lean down to catch her lips on his, kissing her deeply, and his arms were around her waist, pulling her closer. Neither of them wanting that moment to end. His breath on her cheeks, his tongue caressing hers, and taking soft moans of Branka. They were so in love, hoping that love could last forever.The sound of the alarm woke her up.-----------------Or where Sweet Pea had just one true love, Branka Carnahan. And after five years apart, they met again.





	1. Chapter 1

**BRANKA'S POV**

_“I love you, Branka.” He told her, putting a lock of her hair behind her ear. The touch was soft, and long. But not enough for the girl_

_“Pea… I love you so much.” She said back, while getting on her toes to put her arms around his neck, her fingers through his dark and slick hair._

_Sweet Pea had to lean down to catch her lips on his, kissing her deeply, and his arms were around her waist, pulling her closer. Neither of them wanting that moment to end. His breath on her cheeks, his tongue caressing hers, and taking soft moans of Branka. They were so in love, hoping that love could last forever._

The sound of the alarm woke her up.

She was dreaming about him again, waking with her heart beating so fast, the memory of the kiss still on her lips. One week already, and Branka could never imagine why she was dreaming with Sweet Pea, recording the last kiss they shared before she was off to NYU.

Shutting off the alarm she saw the date. It was five years since she left her home, her friends, her family. And her heart. The love of her life. Letting out a deep sight, she got up and headed to bathroom, to take a good shower.

Branka had already finished college to become an architect, was working in a big company on a internship program, and getting some money with her freelance jobs selling her illustrations. It wasn’t that bad, even now that she had a new roommate. Kevin had moved with her to a new loft on Brooklyn six months ago, and he spent the first month telling her all about Riverdale, and what happened on the past four and a half years.

Feeling the nostalgia, she took a long and hot shower, trying to avoid any other thoughts. She had to focus, that was the day of her interview to an even better opportunity on another company. Back to her room, she was all wrapped with a towel when Kevin came in.

“So… Today is the day, hun?” The young man was placing a cup of coffee on her side table while sitting on her bed. He crossed his legs, looking a strange Branka. “Are you okay, baby?” Kevin lowered his brows in concern, so she glared at him.

“Oh, yeah… I’m just nervous, you know? It’s a big day.” She lied. Her smile wasn’t convincing him, but Kevin just nodded, taking a sip of his mug. She turned to her closet again, taking some clothes off. “Do you wanna help me, please?”

 

.

 

“Ms Carnahan?” The sweet voice called her, making her turn to the young woman. “You’re next”.

She looked at the hall and got up her seat, following the raven haired girl to a distant door that she then opened, letting her in. It was a spacious room, probably the CEO’s. She didn’t knew she was about to meet the youngest architect of the year. Nervous, Branka waited for the man turn to her.

When their eyes met, the man smiled, large and with sympathy. “Good morning, Ms Branka Please, take a seat.” He pointed to the chairs in front of his desk, while making himself comfortable. Branka took the chance and did the same after giving him a shy smile and thanked. “So… Shall we begin?”

It took just five minutes to Branka feel the anxiety go away, and forget about Sweet Pea to concentrate. The interview lasted one hour, they talked for a while, then made a tour on the building, the “boss” making question about the structure. It ended well, so she was ready to enjoy the rest of her day off.

 

Almost once a week, mostly when she has time on sundays, Branka likes to runaway. On her dad’s old bike she drives away from NY to clear her mind and get some fresh air. She really loved the road, and this time, to enjoy the weekend, she could take a two-hour trip to New Haven, and that’s what she was about to do.

Getting home to pack a few things, she took only light clothes, some money and her things to draw. She left a note to Kevin on the fridge, saying that was plenty of food at home, but deep inside she knew that he would probably stay at Moose’s for the weekend.

Before she closes the door behind her, a glance at the clock. 10:12 am on a friday. What a miracle. She thought that she could drive a bit faster and lunch at Yale. Smiling to herself, she then left the apartment to the garage, uncovering her baby 1952 Sunbeam S8 to climb on. Branka put her helmet on and turned the engine alive, feeling the energy running through her whole body.

She thought about her first ride on a bike with Sweet Pea before she left the garage to hit the road.

 

.

.

 

**SWEET PEA'S POV**

He was searching for some old things in his new apartment when he found the picture. There she was. Between his arms, and they were looking at each other while the party was going on around the fire pit. They were happy, smiling and in love. He thought he got rid of every piece of her, but that picture was still around. _Toni_ , he thought.

Instead of throw it away, he sat on his bed and made a call. When the girly excited voice came on the other side, he sighed deeply. “Why did you do it?” He asked, the sharp pain coming back to him. “It’s five years already, Toni.”

“Oh… You’ve found it.” She said, her voice low and sad, but not a bit sorry.

“Of course I did! Fuck, Toni!” But Sweets didn’t gave her a chance to say anything back. He knew what she was gonna say. ‘You have to go after her. We all know that she still loves you, Kevin said it!’. Almost a year, and they all knew that Kevin was making contact with her, and now living with her. Sweets got miserable for that.

Putting the picture on the side table, he got up and headed to the shower. Betty would probably call any minute by now, but Fangs was on the workshop, so he wasn’t worried about it. A few moments later and he was out of the bathroom, changing for work. Black jeans, combat boots, a grey t-shirt and a flannel. Sometimes he was pleased to do what he enjoyed the most.

Out of his apartment, he thanked the good weather. A cool friday without a hot as hell sun, but not even close as the cloudy days of Riverdale, the town with de pep. The chill feeling made him sigh again, turning around the corner to the coffeeshop. He ordered his usual, and made his way down the street to the workshop. Fangs was already under a classic Mustang they were restoring. The old car needed some love, for sure.

“Something for me, darling?” He asked, rolling away from the car to sit straight, looking up to face his best friend. Sweets took a sip on his coffee and handed him the bag.

“Enjoy it.” He said coldly, making Fangs frown in concern. Turning his back to the youngest, he headed to the office, to see a furious blond ponytail bouncing around the room while she talked on the phone.

“I don’t fucking care! I need those parts in my shop TODAY!”

Sweets finished his coffee while looking at her, lifting his brows thinking that he wasn’t the only one to wake up is such _good mood_. She groaned with frustration and  ended the call without her goodbyes. Then she saw him.

“Where the fuck were you? You’re one hour late and we nee -”

“I’ve found the photo that Toni _and possibly you_ hid when helped to move.” Cutting her off, he took a few steps before fall on one of the big chairs, leaving the empty cup on the side table. She was speechless now, pressing her fingers around the phone. “You gonna break it.” He said, and took her a few second to put the phone back to her desk.

“Sweets, I’m sorry. I really am… It’s just that Jug told me -” She tried to explain, but he hold up a hand in her direction, stopping her before she could go on.

“Look, I know what Kevin said, I know what you’re about to say, and Toni, and Jones, even Fangs. But I’m tired. I just wanna do my job.” He got up to leave the office, but Betty put a hand on his arm when he was halfway out.

“I respect you, Sweets, but you are family to me. And we take care of our own”. Her voice was sweet and kind, but he felt the power behind it. One of the serpent laws, even there, in a new town. She really was the serpent queen.

Nodding in respect, he saw her smile and headed to his work, ready to forget about the world for a few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**BRANKA'S POV**

 

Branka knew she wasn’t getting any news about the interview until monday, so she could enjoy the road trip without any worries and the slightly cold air of fall. She drove around towns, not wanting to see the buildings until she was in New Haven. Just two hours, and she was already feeling better. The air was different, the people, the architecture of the town. 

Stopping at Yale, she took a look the the University, instantly recording the trip she made with the gang. Jughead had Betty with him, Toni with Cheryl, and she had her arms around Sweet Pea while they drove to Yale to dream about college and opportunities. Betty wanted to become a journalist, and Jughead a writer. Toni didn’t wanted to go to college, but she was happy to make company while Cheryl wanted to runaway from her family and become a business woman herself. 

For a moment she thought about what Sweets had done to his life, where he was. She only asked about him twice when talked to Toni, and the pink haired girl said that he was doing great - she never thought that her friend could be lying, after all, Toni was good at it. So she dropped the curiosity, while suffering in silence. She ended up only talking to Kevin, he was her only way to knew about her old friends, but no one was telling her anything about Sweet Pea. The other ones were doing fine, and for her surprise, she remembered that Betty and Jughead had left Riverdale. New Haven. She decided than that she could make them a visit after lunch. It was about time to see her best friends. 

 

 

One quickly message to Kevin and he sent her the address of a workshop. Branka took off the helmet and hop off the bike after turning off the engineer. The place was quiet, but with a lot of work to finish. The Mustang was a dream to her, and she smiled to herself while leading herself to find the office. 

“Hello? Betty?” She called, hearing something - someone - on the back, and the music was playing on the radio. Maybe it was lunch time, and she didn’t knew, but… The shop was open, and she was eager to find someone. “Hello?” She asked again, louder, trying to get any attention.

“Branka?” 

She turned on her heels fast enough to almost hit him with the helmet, but Jughead took a step away just in time, smiling to her. “Oh fuck, Jug! I’m sorry!” Nervous, she put the helmet on a table next to them, and he took her on a quickly hug.

“What you doing here?” Taking a glance over her head, he watched her with some concerned smile, but he was still curious and happy with her visit.

“Well, Brooklyn it’s not so far from here.” 

“Yeah, I guess so. Still, I’m surprised… It’s been five years already.” His words made her sigh in a sharp pain, and she took the helmet again. 

“Well, I should have called. I’m sorry, Jug. Tell Betty I’ve said hi.” Smiling again, she felt a bit ridiculous about her impulsiveness. She saw Jug opening his mouth to say something, but Branka just stood up a hand, stopping him. “It’s okay… I just missed you bo -”

“Carnahan.”

The sound of pain, regret, anger.

That voice.

_ The _ voice. 

_ His voice _ .

Branka didn’t even had to turn around to know. She just shut up, looking at Jughead without blinking. The world suddenly stopped, and she was dizzy. 

  
  


.

 

**SWEET PEA'S POV**   
  


Five years.

He never thought he could feel like that. Like he could just hate her and love her at the same time. 

Of course he knew Branka was living in Brooklyn, but he couldn’t imagine that one day he could see her there. In New Haven. Sure, Jughead and Betty were there, but still, they didn’t talk that much, just once or twice a month on the phone. And yet, five years later and she was there, in front of him, like the time didn’t have passed at all.

_ His girl. _

Still beautiful, with her golden-blond hair in waves around her face. Her cheeks were flush, her dark eyes watching his every reactions with careful, and Sweet Pea was drinking from the vision of her. Branka had her jack on - not the Serpent one, and glover on her hands. The helmet was the one he got for her a few years ago.  _ She’s on a road trip _ , he though, still feeling like a knife was through his heart. But he had to admit, she was even more gorgeous than before.

“Pea…” Her voice was soft, bringing back the memories of them together. 

“What she’s doing here?” But now he was looking at Jones, trying to ignore her glance in surprise, the shooked and widened eyes. “You told her?” Jughead didn’t said anything, just shake his head in confusion. Sweets sighed in frustration, seeing Branka’s tears filled eyes, and turned back to his things without a word to her.

“Pea, please!” Calling him, her voice made him clench his fist, punching the table when she got on his sight. He knew she didn’t even blinked in fear, she got used to his bad temper.

“The hell you want? The fuck you doing here?” He was angry when he found her eyes again. Her mouth closed, and the lips pressed before she got the bottom between her teeths. She was taking care, thinking, and that made him dry. “Get the fuck out of here.” The words stormed out of him before she could  say something. 

“But I…” 

“Just go. You left once, so you can do that again.” Instantly regretting his words, Sweet Pea saw a tear running down her cheek. Branka nodded in silence, and turned away to leave. 

For the second time he saw the distance growing large between both of them. And of the second time, Sweet Pea didn’t move to reach her, he just screamed in completely pain. 

  
  


The morning later, with massive headache after a few bottles among the unboxed things, Sweets woke by the sound of the alarm. It was 8am. Too soon for him to deal with the world, he just wanted to deal with his hungover with more beers. 

A few flashes of the night before made him groan in humiliation while he turned off the awful sound. Sitting on his bed only in his boxers, he held his head in his hands, feeling the whole apartment spinning around. He was feeling like shit, of course, in need of some aspirins and a coffee. 

Before he could got up to redress, the loud noc on the door made him hiss. “Fuck!” He yelled in frustration, opening the door still undressed, seeing a short pink-haired girl pairing a gorgeous redhead with her. “Am I in hell already?” 

Toni shot him a furious glance, but Cheryl just smiled with her beautiful red lips, pushing him away to get into the apartment. “Of course you are, ‘cause you’re very fucked up!” Cheryl’s loud voice made him groan again. When the both girls were in, he closed the door to look for his jeans. “Are you really that stupid, Pea?” She asked, hands on her hips, looking at him fiercely. 

“Aren’t you - Really, Toni?” After putting his jeans and leaving open the flannel, he glanced at Toni, and she was quietly sitting on his couch, sipping on her coffee, shaking her head. Yeah, she wasn’t saying anything, nor doing anything to stop Cheryl. “Can I at least take a shower? And a fucking coffee?” 

It didn’t took too long to the tree of them are reunited to Forgarty, Jughead and Betty at the workshop. “What is this? A fucking intervention?” He took a seat on the couch of the office, while the other were gathering around him. Taking some gulps on his drink, he waited for the speech. He already knew what was coming - or not.

“We are a family, Sweets…” Betty started, looking at Jughead right by her side, nodding to her to keep going. “But you’re being stupid as hell.” 

Almost spilling the coffee, he widened his dark eyes to her, standing on his feet to everyone. He was taller than every single one of them, but no one was scared of Sweets anymore. Not after everything. “She left. It was her choice, to leave me. Us!” Raising his voice a little, Jughead took a step further, and put a hand on his shoulder. “Why I’m the one who’s being stupid?” But even feeling pissed at his friends, he didn't shut them down and left. Deep down he wanted to know. He need answers.

“‘Cause you let her leave again.” That was the only thing that Jughead said. _The most hurtful thing_.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm gonna keep this, 'cause I need a future where Sweets could be happy. He deserves more.


End file.
